Different methods have been used to attach leaf springs used on mechanical and air suspensions to tubular axle beams for steer axles. For example, one type of mounting interface utilizes top and bottom axle brackets that are “wrapped” around outer surfaces of the tubular axle beams. A spring top pad sandwiches the leaf spring to these wrap-around brackets with U-bolts.
Another type of mounting interface utilizes the same top and bottom axle brackets that are wrapped around the tubular axle beam with a spring top pad, but instead of using U-bolts, hex built-in features are used. The hex built-in features allow straight bolts to be used to sandwich the leaf spring to the wrap-around axle brackets.
These traditional mount interfaces have certain disadvantages. For example, torque relaxation at a fastener interface can result in loosening of an attachment interface. Also, over-tightening of the fasteners can result in beam deformation. Each of these conditions can result in premature wear or failure at the mount interface.
Further, with a wrap-type mount interface, the bottom wrap is often required to be relatively massive in size in order to accommodate bolt loads. This is disadvantageous from a cost and weight perspective.
Thus, there is a need for a more secure and robust mount interface that overcomes the deficiencies discussed above.